WO 2007/027474 A2 discloses a solid-state light source useable as automotive headlamp lighting, which light source comprises a plurality of LED units arrayed to emit light generally about an axis and a light transmissive light guide having a plurality of primary optics having input widows, wherein each LED unit faces a respective input window. A common output window axially aligned with the input windows is provided, wherein smooth sidewalls extend between the input windows and the output window. The light source further comprises a secondary optic implemented as a lens axially aligned with the output window and having a focal point positioned relative to the output window to refract light received from the output window into a preferred beam pattern directed to a field to be illuminated.